Refreshing Secrets
by Godling of Yin
Summary: After the break up did Inuyasha move on? Did Sesshomaru mate with Kagura?
1. Chapter 1

Out of the six months we were dating we had become friends with each other friends but with the break up came with making them choose sides. Pretty much either our friend thought Sesshomaru was in the wrong, and I was totally innocent or I was in the wrong, and Sesshomaru was innocent. There wasn't an in-between and there was no settling our differences. Naraku and Kouga stuck by me the whole way when I was getting over Sesshomaru. Naraku and I grew even closer. I still love him, a piece of my heart still belongs to him, but I have learned my lesson.

Kouga had gotten together with another one of our friends, Kagome. Which lead to me getting closer to Naraku. We hung out constantly and talking to each other when apart. He knew what I was feeling since his ex, Kikyo, who had cheated on him. Sesshomaru told him about it though instead of Naraku experiencing it first hand. I told him that he should count his blessings.

Naraku kept in touch with Sesshomaru, and whenever I asked he would tell how he was. Such as today when I asked I heard that Kaugra had dumped him the previous day. I guess Kaugra met some girl and had fallen 'madly in love' with her. I laughed at Sesshomaru but felt bad at the same time.

I was playing video games with Naraku and Kouga currently, trying to get my mind off of Sesshomaru. He had been texting me today, telling me how sorry he was and that he understood that I why I was mad at him. Kouga offered to make him leave me alone, but I simply turned my phone off and that was that.

Kouga had a date in a little bit and was getting ready to quit the game when Naraku got a call. Naraku excused himself saying that he needed to do something real quick. Told me to stay put that he was going to be back shortly. Kouga offered to stay with me until he got back since he had time. But after about forty-five minutes, Kouga told me he needed to go or he would be late for his date. I shooed him off telling him I would be fine until Naraku got back.

About ten minutes later I heard Naraku out in the foyer but then I heard another voice. A voice I was hoping never to hear again. Naraku said that he was taking the person upstairs to a bedroom. And then it was quite again until Naraku came back to the living room.

"Sorry Yasha, he refused to go home and I really didn't know what to do with him. I understand if you would like to take off now." Naraku looked a bit disappointed. I knew he was hoping for some us time.

"I'll stick around. He seemed pretty drunk so I don't think he will realize I am even here. Plus I thought we had plans already laid out." I said sticking my tongue out at him. Naraku picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and carried me to the kitchen. I was laughing all the way there.

We made our dinner before going into the living room and putting in a few movies we both love. After we were done eating, we turned down the lights, and cuddled on the couch. We fell asleep some point during the second movie. I didn't wake up until I heard a shocked voice say, "Inuyasha?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" I growled out at him.

"Your really here? I am not seeing things this time?" He said, almost nonbelieving. "Please tell me I am not going insane."

"I am really here. Why would you be going insane?" I asked, removing myself from Naraku's embrace. I really wanted to throw myself into Sesshomaru's arms and stay there forever.

"I kept seeing you everywhere after you left me. I wanted to apologize to for being an ass. You never deserved that treatment and I never deserved your love. Baby, I have missed you so much. I understand if you don't want me back though." Sesshomaru said, falling to the floor. He looked almost ready to cry. "My mom didn't approve of you. She wanted me with a noble women. And like a spineless pup, I did what she wanted me to while trying to keep what I wanted."

"Why didn't you tell me. I wished you would let me know what's going on in your life instead of trying to protect me from it." I said breaking down in front of him. I knew I shouldn't go back, but the temptation what so over powering. I felt arms wrap around me from the back, and saw Naraku.

"Be happy, Yasha. Follow your heart." Naraku kissed the top of my head before disappearing to the back of the house.

"You guys seem very happy together. I wouldn't blame you for staying with him. Naraku is loyal to his friends but even more loyal to his lovers." Sesshomaru said, almost completely resolved into giving me up.

"If I take you back, you have to prove yourself to me. I need to see an improvement or I will leave for good." I stood and reached a hand out to him.

"What about Naraku?" He asked dumbfounded. I couldn't help but laugh at him confused expression, it was rather cute.

"Naraku wants me to be happy so if you can do that I will stay with you. If you can't keep me happy, I will come back if he wants me back." Sesshomaru swept me into his arms, placing sweet little kisses all over my face.

"Thank you baby. Thank you so much. I promise not to let you down again." I couldn't help the hope rising up in my chest. I could hope for the best. Wish that my heart wouldn't be ripped out again.

"Now prove your words to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru looked dumbfounded not knowing how to prove his words, but suddenly he seemed like he had an awesome idea pop into his head. "Go on a date with me tomorrow." Sesshomaru said calmly, trying not to sound very excited. I tried not to seem disappointed that Sesshomaru tried to conceal his emotions.

"No." I said ruling my emotions into a calm mask. He would have to work for me to go on a date with him. I wasn't going to let him get away with the same shit from last time. We needed to compromise to make this relationship work this time around. We couldn't let each other step all over our feelings.

"Why not? You wanted me to prove my feelings and this is how I plan to!" Sesshomaru said calmly, even though I knew he was very annoyed. I was so close to piss him off, contemplating punching him in the face to see if he would should emotion then I so wanted to see if he would get very pissed at me.

"But you aren't understanding what I told you. I wanted you to stop acting like you did before we broke up. I hate how you treat me with such a cold indifference. I want you to show that you care for me, even if it when we are alone. I will not force you to show me affection in public, but in private I want you to show me your love. Show me you are not a robot." I yelled at him, on the brink of tears. Sesshomaru got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby, I am just so use to this cold indifference. But I will try to be 'emotional' for you." I was so happy that I wrapped my arms around him. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me tighter I was happy that he was going to try for me.

"I love you baby, and thank you so much for trying for me. I know it will be a change for you, and I will be here for you every step of the way. If you want me to change anything, I will do it in a heartbeat just tell me." I said meaning every word I said, knowing since this was a huge change for him, I had to be willing to make any change for him while I am at it. I hope it wasn't something too drastic.

"There is nothing I want to change about you sweetheart. You are too perfect for me, I never deserved your love and I still don't. But I will be thankful and counting my blessings that you are giving me your love." Sesshomaru said before giving me a kiss, brimming to the top with love. It made me so happy that he loved me that much.

"Awe baby don't say that. You are deserving of my love, if you weren't I wouldn't be giving it to you. Only those I deem worthy enough can get my love. You might have screwed up majorly but that won't affect my decision any." I said after we pulled apart just to lean in for another kiss. I enjoyed hearing and feeling how much Sesshomaru truly cared for me. I couldn't suppress my happiness.


End file.
